A Bat and A Butler
by Savy160
Summary: Random one shot drabbles about Bruce and Alfred from Bruce's birth up until he adopted Dick. Part of my DC Family stories/ prequel to Bat Bro series. Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: Hired

**A Bat and a Butler**

**Random one shot drabbles about Bruce and Alfred from Bruce's birth up until he adopted Dick. **

**Rated T for language and sexual references.**

**I do not own Batman or anything related (if I did I'd be getting paid for this and I'd kill the New 52 and put the Batfam back together). **

**Chapter 1: Hired**

**Alfred's POV**

I gazed up at the enormous mansion. Wayne Manor… I pity the man that will have to clean this house. I adjusted my tie before raising my fist to knock. Before I could, the door was opened by a woman around my age.

"Oh! Excuse me, I nearly walked into you!" She exclaimed as I took note of her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No, Madame… It was my fault entirely… Are you Martha Wayne?"

"Heaven's no. I'm Leslie Thompkins. I run a clinic in downtown Gotham and I'm the Wayne's personal physician."

"A pleasure, I am Alfred Pennyworth." I replied taking her hand as I noticed her blush.

"Pennyworth… Oh dear. I'm sorry about your father. He was a fine man."

"Thank you… If you would be so kind, where might I find Thomas Wayne?"

"He's in his study. I'll take you to him." She replied.

I followed her through the elaborate manor. Eventually, we reached the second floor and I was admitted into Mr. Wayne's office.

He had dark hair and eyes. He was a rather large man. He was a skilled surgeon with a billion dollar company that had been within their family for generations.

"Thomas, this is Alfred Pennyworth." Dr. Thompkins stated before departing.

We shook hands before he clasped my shoulder and said, "Your father was a great man… He practically raised me since coming to work for my father when I was only six. Even when my father passed on, your father remained at my side when I needed him most… I offer my sincerest condolences."

"Thank you… And I offer my gratitude for you allowing his body to be flown back to England."

"Of course… I'm glad you could make it. He once told me you were in the service."

"MI6 to be exact… I was also with the military for a while as a surgeon."

"That is quite impressive… What are you doing now?"

"My mother wrote me and asked me to come home in order to help with the funeral preparations… You see, my father left England to come to America to work so our family would have a better life."

"Well, if your family needs any monetary support, money is no objection." He sincerely replied.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Of course… I wrote your mother and asked her to come in order to collect some of your father's things. However, she sent you in her place… Is she well?"

"She is well. She is needed at home to care for my siblings."

"And how many siblings do you have?"

"Seven."

He whistled before replying, "That is quite the number."

"It is and I am most anxious to return home to care for them."

"Oh then, we'll get started immediately."

**********Break**********

Just as we had finished gathering my father's things, a crack of thunder was heard only to be followed by an enormous flash of lightning. Rain began to beat against the mansion.

"I didn't think the storm would start for another hour or two. You're more than welcome to stay the night, Alfred."

"Thank you, sir. It seems I have no other choice."

A few minutes later, I was shown to a room.

"I hope you'll find everything to your liking… You're more than welcome to join us for dinner… It won't be much though. Our chef can't make it due to the storm."

"Not to worry, if you'll show me to the kitchen, I'm sure I can manage something."

**********Break**********

"Alfred, this soup is excellent!" Mr. Wayne exclaimed as a woman suddenly appeared in the dining room.

I took note of her dark hair and striking blue eyes as we swapped introductions. I couldn't help but notice how much she was showing. Her baby could be due any day now. I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down as I placed a bowl in front of her.

"Why Alfred, this is delicious!" she exclaimed.

**********Break**********

A few hours later, we all retired for the night. I had only slept for a couple of hours when I heard a woman screaming coming from within the house. I leapt up and hurried towards the source of the noise.

"Alfred! It's time! We can't get to the hospital and the doctor won't get here in time!" Mr. Wayne screamed.

"Then, I'll need water, towels, a knife, surgical gloves-"

"What!"

"I'll need those items now!"

**********Break**********

I watched the new parents holding their son… A baby with a full head of black hair and his mother's eyes, but his father's features. Bruce Thomas Wayne.

A few hours later, the doctor arrived. Mr. Wayne pulled me over to the side as the doctor cared for his wife and newborn son.

"Alfred, thank you for everything… How many babies have you actually delivered?"

"Just one." I replied as he blinked.

"So I see… Would you like a job?"


	2. Chapter 2: Friends In High Places

**Pay close attention to what the fathers call their children.**

**Bruce is 5, Ollie is 3, and Lex is 8.**

**Chapter 2: Friends In High Places**

**Alfred's POV**

"Alfred?"

I looked back in the mirror to see the young master staring at me with big eyes as he fidgeted nervously in his school uniform.

"Do I havta go?"

"I'm afraid so, Master Bruce."

"I don't wanna." He whined.

"Come now. You'll make a great deal of friends-"

"The only friend I need is you!"

"You need friends your own age." I replied as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

We eventually arrived at the school.

"Ready?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I'm scared, Alfred. I don't wanna go by myself." He whispered as I pulled into a parking spot.

"What if I walk you in?"

"Okay."

I got out and helped him out of the car. He held tightly to my hand as I led him towards the building.

"Don't worry, lad. You'll make friends."

**********Break**********

When I picked the boy up, he kept his gaze on the floor.

"How was your first day?" I asked as he shrugged.

"They don't like me."

"Come now, young sir. They're only jealous of how special you are."

He shrugged and turned to look out the window. We drove in silence the rest of the trip. After we had arrived at the manor, the lad refused his afternoon snack and went to be consoled by his mother.

**********Break**********

"More tea, Sir?" I asked as Master Thomas sighed.

"No thank you, Alfred."

I turned to leave before he called out, "Does Bruce seem a little down to you?"

"I believe he's having trouble making friends in school."

"What should I do?"

"He needs to interact with others his own age."

"Well… Martha and I were planning on attending the Queens' next charity party in Star City. Should we bring Bruce? They do have a little boy about his age."

"And just where are we taking Bruce?" Mrs. Wayne asked as she entered her husband's study.

"To the next charity event, Darling. Robert and Moira Queen have a boy about his age… As do Lionel and Letitia Luthor."

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"Come on, Chum." Daddy said as I followed him and Mommy into the Queens' mansion.

They approached a blonde couple arguing about something. The woman looked close to tears. Daddy cleared his throat as we approached them. He put his hand on my shoulder and prodded me forward.

"Robert, Moira, this is our son, Bruce."

"Nice to meet you." The lady replied before smiling down at me as I gripped Mommy's hand. "How old are you, Bruce?"

"Five."

"Our Oliver's around your age. He's up in his room if you'd like to play with him."

"Go on, Chum." Daddy prodded as Mommy pushed me forward.

I nodded before following their directions to Oliver's bedroom. When I opened the door, I was nearly hit with a plastic flying arrow. A blonde boy padded over to me, carrying a toy bow.

"Sowwy." He said before looking up at me. "Whooah you?"

"Bruce… I take it you're Oliver?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'm twee!" he shouted as he held up four fingers instead of three.

"I'm five."

"Wanna pway Robin Hood?" he asked as I shrugged.

"I'd rather play Zorro, but whatever."

"Kay, we gots to find the shewiff."

"Who?" I asked as he turned and ran from the room and out in the hallway.

I blinked before following him. I peered down the hallway as I heard someone scream. I ran towards the noise and found Oliver on the floor crying with an older kid with red hair standing over him and laughing.

"Hey!" I yelled as the older boy turned to me.

"And you must be Bruce Thomas Wayne. I am Alexander Joseph Luthor." He replied, holding out his hand.

I ignored the gesture and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"H-he p-pushed m-me!" The blonde screamed.

"Why'd you push him?" I growled as the older boy rolled his eyes and ignored me. "I asked you a question."

"I wouldn't take that tone with me, Wayne." He threatened.

"And I wouldn't go around pushing others around, Luthor." I growled back at him as he glared down at me. "Why did you push him?"

"Because, I am the Sheriff of Nottingham."

"That doesn't mean you had to push him down."

"No, it means you have to eliminate those standing in your way." He replied as footsteps approached.

All of our parents came. Oliver's mother picked him up as he continued to cry. His father patted his back before asking, "What's wrong, Speedy?"

Speedy?

Daddy placed his hand on my shoulder and asked, "What happened, Chum?"

"He pushed Oliver."

"Children will be children." Luthor's father sighed before patting his son's hair. "Come along, Lex."

The Luthors left without an apology or nothing.

**********Break**********

**Alfred's POV**

"How was the event?" I asked as the Waynes returned from their evening out.

"Eventful." Master Thomas sighed before handing Master Bruce over to me. "See that he has a bath before bed, Alfred. Thank you. We're going to bed."

I climbed the stairs after them carrying the young master. I helped him get undressed as I waited for the tub to fill. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as I placed him in the water.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked as he shrugged and reached for his action figures. "Did you make any friends tonight?"

"You're the only friend I need, Alfred… Besides, Lex is a butthole and Ollie's a crybaby."


	3. Chapter 3: Hush

**Bruce is 6. **

**Chapter 3: Hush**

**Alfred's POV**

"Thank you, Alfred." Master Thomas said as I served him his afternoon tea.

"You're quite welcome, Sir. Now if that will be all, I need to fetch Master Bruce from school."

"That won't be necessary. He's at a friend's house."

"A friend?"

"You know Roger and Marla Elliot don't you?"

"Of course sir. They live on the other side of the Drakes."

"Their son is the same age as Bruce and I thought it'd be better for him to have someone his own age to play with." He replied as I frowned.

There's just something I don't like about that family… I'm just not sure what.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"Tommy, where are we going?" I asked as I followed him out to his backyard.

"You'll see." He replied as I followed him into the woods behind his house.

We eventually came across some kind of trap. I could see a rabbit inside the cage. Tommy rolled his sleeves up and I caught bruising in the form of a handprint. He opened the cage and pulled the rabbit out.

"Bruce, do you know what happens when you stop breathing?" he asked.

"You die?"

"And after you die, you go to Heaven." He replied before pinning the rabbit to the ground.

"W-what are you going to do?" I asked, nervously.

He pulled out a scalpel like the kind that Daddy used at work. I looked away as he started cutting the rabbit's hide off while it was still alive.

**********Break*********

**Alfred's POV**

The young master was very quiet when I picked him up from his play date.

"Everything alright, Master Bruce?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I guess so."

"You cannot guess your feelings, young sir. A simple yes or no will suffice."

"Yes?"

Nothing more was said on the issue. He simply stayed in his room the rest of the day. He merely pushed his food around on his plate at dinner. When it was time for his bath, he merely sat still and didn't play with any of his bath toys.

"Master Bruce, what is bothering you? You can tell me anything."

"Tommy cut the ear off a bunny while it was still alive… Then he killed it." He muttered as I stared at him in shock. "He showed me what he needed the ear for. He's making a stuffed rabbit and he only wants certain parts of certain animals."

**********Break**********

I finally managed to coax the young master to sleep after a few hours. I approached Master Thomas and Mrs. Martha.

"Is Bruce asleep?" He asked as his wife excused herself.

"He is… Master Thomas, I don't like it would be wise to continue to allow your son to play with-"

"Nonsense, Alfred. Bruce needs friends his own age. The Elliots are harmless people. Roger and I went to school together. We're from the same class. I think I'd know what I'm doing."

"Roger Elliot becomes abusive when he-"

"Alfred, I think that's enough. Goodnight." He dismissed as I stood there for a moment before walking away in disbelief.

Nothing good will come of this.


	4. Character List

**Goosefeather52 asked for a list of characters and team affiliations in my DC Family Universe. This list will be constantly updated. Let me know if I'm missing someone.**

***Characters must have appeared or be mentioned in order to make the list.**

**Justice Society**

**Original members:**** The Atom (Ray Palmer), Black Canary (Dinah Drake), Flash (Jay Garrick), Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Wildcat (Ted Grant), and Zatara (John Zatara).**

**Honorary members:**** Jonathan Kent and Alfred Pennyworth**

**Justice League**

**Original members:**** Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Batman (Bruce Wayne),** **Black Canary (Dinah Lance), Flash (Barry Allen), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Superman (Clark Kent), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), and** **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara).**

**Later members:**** Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Black Canary (Dinah Lance), Flash (Barry Allen), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Red Arrow (Roy Harper),** **Supergirl (Kara Kent), Superman (Clark Kent), Tempest (Garth), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), and Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara).**

**Ever After members:**** Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Black Canary (Dinah Lance), Batman (Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne), Flash (Wally West), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Ion (Kyle Rayner), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Supergirl (Kara Kent), Superman (Clark Kent), Tempest (Garth), Troia (Donna Troy), Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara), and Wonder Woman (Diana Prince).**

**Outsiders**

**Original members:**** Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Red Hood (Jason Todd), Tomcat (Tom Bronson), and Zatara (Zachary Zatara).**

**Outlaws**

**Original members:**** Arsenal (Roy Harper), Red Hood (Jason Todd), and Starfire (Koriander). **

**Teen Titans**

**Original Titan members: Aqualad (Garth), Kid Flash (Wally West), Robin (Dick Grayson), Supergirl (Kara Kent),**** Speedy (Roy Harper) and ****Wondergirl (Donna Troy). **

**Dick's later members:**** Aquagirl (Tula),** **Kid Flash (Wally West), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), ****Raven, ****Robin (Jason Todd), Speedy (Connor Hawk), Superboy (Chris Kent), Supergirl (Kara Kent), Starfire (Kori), and Wonder Girl (Donna Troy). **

**Tim's members:**** Artemis (Artemis Queen), Aqualad (Kaldur), Kid Flash (Bart Allen), Red Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy (Conner Kent), and Wondergirl (Cassie).**

**Damian's future members:**** Abuse (Colin Wilkes), Aqualad (Arthur Curry Jr.), Artemis (Artemis Queen), Kid Flash (Bart Allen), Red Robin (Tim Drake), Robin (Damian Wayne), Speedy (Mia Queen), Superboy (Conner Kent), and Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark).**

**Ever After future members:**** Aquagirl (Mareena), Aqualad (Cerdian), Batgirl (Jackie Wayne), Blue Bird (Jamie Grayson-Wayne), Green Lantern (Simon Baz), Hunter (Dean Wesson), Impulse (Jai West), Kid Flash (Irey West), Mon-El (Lar Gand-Kent), Nightstar (Mar'i Grayson-Wayne), Red Arrow (Lian Harper), Red Bird (Johnny Grayson-Wayne), Robin (Terry Wayne), Sin (Sin Queen), and Superboy (Jon Kent).**

**Young Justice**

**Original members:**** Abuse (Colin Wilkes), Aquababy (Arthur Curry Jr.) Robin (Damian Wayne), Speedy (Mia Queen), and Wildcat (Yolanda Mendez).**

**Animals**

**Ace:**** aka the Bathound. German Shepherd. Owned by Dick Grayson.**

**Alfred****: Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Baby:**_** Horse. Owned by Jason Wayne.**

**Bat-Cow****: Cow. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Buttermilk:**_** Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Buttons**_**:**** Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Demon**_**: Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Fang**_**:**** German Shepherd. Owned by Dick Grayson.**

_**Fluffy**_**:**** Cat. Owned by Carol Ferris.**

_**Fluffy**_**:**** Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne. **

_**Franklin**__**:**_** Turkey. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Katanna:**_** Horse. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Knight**_**:**** Friesian. Owned by Bruce Wayne. **

**Krypto****: Kryptonian dog. Owned by Clark and Conner Kent.**

_**K-9**__**:**_** Alien. Owned by Kyle Rayner. **

_**Licorice**_**: Bat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Magic**_**: Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Nightmare**_**: Horse. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Oreo**_**:**** Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Pancake**_**:**** Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Peter**_**:**** Cat. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Saber**_**:**** Horse. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

**Streaky: ****Kryptonian cat. Owned by Kara Kent.**

_**Swimmy:**_** Great White Shark. Owned by AJ.**

**Titus:**** Great Dane. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

_**Thumper**_**: Rabbit. Owned by Damian Wayne.**

**Topo:**** Octopus. Serves Aquaman.**

_**Tornado**_**: Friesian. Owned by Dick Grayson.**

**Tusky****: Walrus. Owned by Garth.**

**Main Characters**

**Michael Gabriel Abaddon:**** Real identity not yet revealed. Human. Assassin. Templar. Adopted by Tim and Stephanie Wayne.**

**Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen:**** aka second Flash. Metahuman. Forensic scientist. Surrogate son of Jay Garrick. Married to Iris West. Uncle/guardian of Wally West. Grandfather/guardian of Bart Allen. Surrogate grandfather of Irey and Jai West.**

**Bartholomew "Bart" Henry Allen:**** aka original Impulse. Metahuman. Grandson of Barry Allen. **

**Iris West Allen: ****Reporter. Human. Wife of Barry Allen.**

**Thomas "Tom" Grant Bronson:**** aka Tomcat. Werepanther/metahuman. Son of Ted Grant.**

**Arthur Curry:**** aka Aquaman. Aka Orion.**** Atlantean. **** King of Atlantis. Father of Garth, Tula, Kaldur, AJ, and Mareena. **

**Arthur "AJ" Curry Jr.****: aka Aquababy. Later third Aqualad.**** Atlantean.**** Prince of Atlantis.**

**Garth****: aka original Aqualad. Later Tempest. ****Atlantean. ****Enchanter. Prince of Atlantis. King of Shayeris. **

**Theodore "Ted" Grant:**** aka original Wildcat. Boxer. Metahuman. Trainer of superheroes. Father of Tom Bronson and godfather of Yolanda Mendez.**

**Roy William Harper Jr.:**** aka original Speedy. Later Red Arrow. Later Arsenal. Hitman. Assassin. Archer. Adopted son of Oliver Queen. Father of Lian Harper. **

**Connor Hawke****: aka second Speedy. Human. Archer. Son of Oliver Queen and Sandra Hawke. **

**Carol Ferris Jordan:**** aka Queen of Star Sapphires. Human. Head of Ferris Air. Wife of Hal Jordan. Mother of Martin Jordan. **

**Harold "Hal" Jordan:**** aka Green Lantern. Consumed by Parallex. Later Spectre. Human. Pilot for Ferris Air. Former Air Force pilot. Father of Martin Jordan and Kyle Rayner. Husband of Carol Ferris. **

**Christopher "Chris" Kent aka Lor-Zod:**** aka original Superboy. Later Nightbird. Kyrptonian. Biological son of General Zod. Adopted son of Lois and Clark. Guardian of Mon-El. **

**Clark Joseph Kent aka Kal-El:**** aka Superman. Reporter** **Daily Planet. Kyrptonian. Son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Married to Lois Lane. Adoptive/biological father of Chris Kent, and Conner Kent. Cousin of Kara Kent. Grandfather of Lar Gand and Jon Kent.**

**Conner Joseph Kent aka Kon-El****: aka second Superboy. Clone of Clark Kent. Half human and half Kyrptonian. Married to Cassie Sandsmark in Ever After. Father of Jon Kent.**

**Lois Lane Kent:**** Human. Reporter** **Daily Planet. Wife of Clark Kent.**

**Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth:**** Human. Butler. Former MI6. Surrogate father to Bruce Wayne. Married to Leslie Tompkins in Ever After. **

**Artemis Crock Queen****: aka Artemis. Human. Archer. Daughter of Oliver and Dinah.**

**Dinah Lance Queen:**** aka second Black Canary. Metahuman. Florist. Wife of Oliver Queen. Adoptive mother of Roy, Connor, Artemis, and Mia. **

**Mia Dearden Queen****: aka third Speedy. Human. Archer. Daughter of Oliver and Dinah. Later married to Damian Wayne.**

**Oliver "Ollie" Queen:**** aka Green Arrow. Human. Billionaire. Head of Queen Enterprises. Husband of Dinah Lance. Adoptive/biological father of Roy, Connor, Artemis, Mia, and Robert.**

**Kyle Aaron Rayner:**** aka Green Lantern. Later Ion. Human. Artist. Adopted son and protégé of Hal Jordan. Brother/guardian to Martin Jordan. Mentor to Simon Baz. Love interest of Alex Dewitt, Jennifer Hayden, and Donna Troy.**

**Bruce Thomas Wayne:**** aka original Batman. Human. Billionaire, playboy, adoptive/biological father of Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Terry, and Matt. **

**Damian Al Ghul Wayne:**** aka fourth Robin. Second Batman. Human. Assassin. Heir to League of Shadows. Son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. Married to Mia Queen in Ever After. Betrothed to Cassandra Cain. **

_**Jaqueline Lee Wayne**_**: aka Batgirl. Human. Daughter of Stephanie and Tim Wayne. **

**Stephanie Brown Wayne:**** Human. Wife of Tim Wayne. **

**Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne:**** aka third Robin. Later Red Robin. Later Joker Junior. Human. Billionaire. Head of Drake Enterprises in Ever After. Third son of Bruce Wayne. Married to Stephanie Brown. Adopted father of Jackie and Michael. **

**Barbara Gordon Grayson-Wayne:**** Human. Librarian. Hacker. Daughter of Jim Gordon. Wife of Dick Grayson.**

**Richard John Grayson-Wayne:**** aka original Robin. Later Nightwing. Human. Detective for GCPD in Ever After. Acrobat. Eldest son of Bruce Wayne. Married to Barbara Gordon. Father of Johnny, Jamie, Mar'i, and Mary.**

_**James "Jamie" Alfred Grayson-Wayne**_**: aka Blue Bird. Human. Son of Dick and Barbara. **

_**John "Johnny" Bruce Grayson-Wayne**_**:**** aka Red Bird. Human. Son of Dick and Barbara.**

**Mar'i Grayson-Wayne: ****aka Nightstar. Half human and half Tamaranean. Daughter of Dick and Kori. **

_**Mary Barbara Grayson-Wayne**_**:**** Human. Daughter of Dick and Barbara. **

**Matthew "Matt" McGinnis-Wayne:**** Human. Youngest son of Bruce Wayne. **

**Terrence "Terry" McGinnis-Wayne:**** aka fifth Robin. Third Batman. Human. Fifth son of Bruce Wayne. Boyfriend of Dana Tan.**

**Jason Peter Todd-Wayne:**** aka second Robin. Later Red Hood. Human. Crime lord. Hitman. Second son of Bruce Wayne. Adoptive father of Dean and Sam. Engaged to Isabel Ardila. **

_**Dean Wesson**_**:**** aka Hunter. Human. Later second Red Hood. Adopted son of Jason Wayne. Biological brother of Sam. Boyfriend of Lian Harper. **

_**Samuel "Sam" Wesson**_**:**** Adopted son of Jason Wayne. Human. Biological brother of Dean.**

**Wallace "Wally" West:**** aka original Kid Flash. Third Flash. Metahuman. Nephew of Iris and Barry Allen. Husband of Linda Park. Father of Irey and Jai. **

**Supporting Non-vigilante Characters**

**Isabel Ardila:**** Human. Airline stewardess. Fiancé of Jason Wayne. **

**Terry Berg:**** Human. Friend of Kyle Rayner. Boyfriend to David Richman.**

**Berra:**** Atlantean. Queen of Shayeris. Mother of Garth.**

**Marilyn Bronson****: Metahuman. Werepanther. Bank teller. Mother of Tom Bronson.**

**Alexandra "Alex" Dewitt:**** Human. Photographer. Love interest of Kyle Rayner. **

**David:**** Human. Friend of Kyle Rayner. Boyfriend to Terry Berg.**

**Dolphin:****Atlantean. ****Wife of Garth. Mother of Cerdian. Queen of Shayeris.**

**Jack Drake:**** Human. Biological father of Tim Wayne. Abusive to son.**

**Janet Drake****: Human. Biological mother of Tim Wayne. Abusive to son.**

**Roger Elliot****: Human. Father of Tommy Elliot. Abused wife and son. Murdered by son.**

**Marla Elliot****: Human. Mother of Tommy Elliot. Abused by husband. Murdered by son.**

**Joan Garrick****: Human. Wife of Jay Garrick.**

**John Grayson:**** Human. Acrobat. Father of Dick Grayson. Died in front of son.**

**Mary Grayson:**** Human. Acrobat. Mother of Dick Grayson. Died in front of son.**

**Sandra Hawke:**** Human. Love interest of Oliver Queen. Mother of Connor Hawke.**

**Hippolyta****: Amazon. Queen of the Amazons. Warrior. Mother of Diana, Donna, and Cassie.**

**James "Jim" Gordon****: Human. Commissioner of Gotham City. Ally of Bat Family. Father of Barbara Gordon.**

**Jack Jordan****: Human. Older brother of Hal Jordan. District attorney of Coast City. **

**James "Jim" Jordan****: Human. Younger brother of Hal Jordan.**

**Martin Jordan:**** Human. Father of Jack, Hal, and Jim Jordan. Died in front of Hal.**

**Martin "Marty" Harold Jordan****: Human. Son of Hal and Carol Jordan. Brother of Kyle Rayner. **

**Martha Kent:**** Human. Adoptive mother of Clark Kent.**

**Jonathan Kent****: Human. Adoptive father of Clark Kent.**

**Robert Long****: Human. Son of Donna Troy and Terry Long.**

**Terry Long****: Human. Ex-husband of Donna Troy.**

**Letitia Luthor****: Human. Mother of Lex Luthor. Died of cancer.**

**Lionel Luthor****: Human. Father of Lex Luthor. Murdered by son.**

**Mera****: ****Atlantean. ****Enchantress. Queen of Atlantis. Wife of Aquaman. Adoptive/biological mother of Garth, Tula, Kaldur, AJ, and Mareena.**

**James "Jimmy" Olsen:**** Human. Intern for Daily Planet. Later reporter. **

**Leslie Thompkins Pennyworth:**** Human. Waynes' family doctor. Surrogate mother to Bruce Wayne. Wife of Alfred. **

**Moira Queen****: Human. Mother of Oliver Queen. Mauled to death by lions in front of son.**

**Robert Queen****: Human. Father of Oliver Queen. Head of Queen Enterprises. Mauled to death by lions in front of son.**

**Dana Tan****: Human. Love interest of Terry Wayne.**

**Thar:**** Atlantean. Father of Garth. King of Shayeris. **

**Catherine Todd:**** Human. Mother of Jason Todd. Died from heroin overdose.**

**Willis Todd****: Human. Father of Jason Todd. Criminal. Murdered by Two Face.**

**Robert Tomanago****: Human. Son of Oliver Queen and Shado. **

**Martha Wayne****: Human. Mother of Bruce Wayne. Murdered by Joe Chill.**

**Thomas Wayne****: to Bruce Wayne. Murdered by Joe Chill.**

**Linda Park West****: Human. Reporter. Wife of Wally West.**

**Supporting Vigilante Characters**

**Andrew Bennet****: Vampire. Vampire hunter. **

**Cassandra Cain:**** Human. Assassin. Daughter of David Cain and Lady Shiva.**

**Cerdian:**** aka fourth Aqualad. ****Atlantean. ****Son of Garth and Dolphin. Prince of Shayeris.**

**Dinah Drake:**** aka original Black Canary. Human. Mother of Dinah Lance. **

**Guy Gardner:**** aka Green Lantern. Human.**

**Jason "Jay" Peter Garrick:**** aka original Flash. Metahuman. Surrogate father/mentor to Barry Allen. Married to Joan Garrick. **

**Lian Harper:**** aka second Red Arrow. Human. Daughter of Roy Harper and Jade ****Nguyen.**

**Jennifer Lynn Hayden:**** aka Jade. Green Lantern. Metahuman. Sister of Obsidian. Daughter of Alan Scott. Love interest of Kyle Rayner. **

**Kaldur'ahm "Kaldur": ****aka second Aqualad. Atlantean. Prince of Atlantis. **

**Kilowog:**** aka Green Lantern. Alien.**

**Komand'r:**** aka Blackfire.**** Tamaranean queen. Older sister of Koriand'r.**

**Koriand'r:**** aka Starfire. Aka Kori Anders. Super model. Tamaranean Princess. Love interest of Dick Wayne, Jason Wayne, and Roy Harper.**

**Selena Kyle:**** aka Catwoman. Human. Love interest of Bruce Wayne.**

**Mareena:**** aka second Aquagirl. Atlantean. Daughter of Aquaman. Princess of Atlantis.**

**Yolanda Mendez****: aka second Wildcat. Metahuman/Werepanther. Goddaughter of Ted Grant.**

**Ray Palmer:**** aka The Atom. Metahuman.**

**Diana Prince****: Wonder Woman. Amazon Princess. Love interest of Bruce Wayne.**

**Todd Rice:**** aka Obsidian. Metahuman. Brother of Jade. Son of Alan Scott. **

**Ryand'r****: aka Darkfire. Tamaranean Prince. Younger brother of Koriand'r.**

**Sasha:**** aka Scarlet. Human. Former partner of the Red Hood. Love interest of the Red Hood.**

**Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark:**** aka second Wonder Girl. Amazon Princess. Wife of Conner Kent.**

**Alan Scott:**** aka Green Lantern. Human. Father of Jennifer Lynn Hayden and Todd Rice. **

**John Stewart:**** aka Green Lantern. Human. Former Marine.**

**Soranik:**** aka Green Lantern. Alien. Daughter of Sinestro. **

**Donna Troy****: aka original Wonder Girl. Later Troia. Amazon princess. Love interest of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner, and Roy Harper. Divorced wife of Terry Long. Mother of Robert Long. **

**Tula****: aka original Aquagirl. ****Atlantean. ****Adopted daughter of Arthur and Mera. Princess of Atlantis. Love interest of Garth and Jason Wayne. Murdered by General Zod.**

**Colin Wilkes:**** aka Abuse. Metahuman due to experimentation by Scarecrow.**

**Giovani "John" Zatara:**** aka riginal Zatara. Human. Magician. **

**Zachary "Zach" Zatara:**** aka Zatara. Human. Magician. Nephew of Giovani. **

**Zatanna Zatara:**** aka Zatanna. Magician. Human. Daughter of Giovani. Love interest of Batman. **

**Crossover Characters**

**Derek Hale:**** Werewolf from Teen Wolf. Cameo in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

**Damon Salvator:**** Vampire from Vampire Diaries. Cameo in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

**Stephen Salvator:**** Vampire from Vampire Diaries. Cameo in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

**Stiles Stilenski:**** Human from Teen Wolf. Cameo in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

**Dean Winchester:**** Hunter from Supernatural. Crossover in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

**Sam Winchester:**** Hunter from Supernatural. Crossover in BB, LW, BB, and MB.**

**Villains**

**Ra's Al Ghul:**** aka The Demon's Head. Human. Assassin. League of Shadows. Father of Talia. Grandfather of Damian.**

**Talia Al Ghul:**** aka Daughter of the Demon. Human. Assassin. League of Shadows. Love interest of Bruce Wayne. Mother of Damian Wayne. **

**David Cain:**** aka David Cain. Human. Assassin. Hitman. Father of Cassandra Cain. **

**Dru-Zod:**** aka General Zod. Kryptonian. **

**Oswald Cobblepot:**** aka Penguin. Human. Mobster.**

**Jonathan Crane:**** aka Scarecrow. Human. Criminal.**

**Harvey Dent****: aka Two Face. Human. Mobster.**

**Thomas "Tommy" Elliot:**** aka Hush. Human. Serial killer. **

**Carrie Hartnell:**** aka Cupid. Human. Hitman. **

**Pamela Isley:**** aka Poison Ivy. Metahuman. Criminal. **

**Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom:**** aka Man-Bat. Criminal.**

**Oswald Loomis:**** aka Prankster. Human. Criminal.**

**Alexander "Lex" Joseph Luthor:**** aka Lex Luthor. Human. Criminal. **

**Garfield Lynns:**** aka Firefly. Human. Arsonist.**

**Lonnie Machin:**** aka Anarky. Human. Criminal. Hacker. Mobster.**

**Jade Nguyen:**** Cheshire. Human. Love interest of Roy Harper.**

**Parallex:**** ?**

**Harleen Quinzel****: aka Harley Quinn. Human. Criminal.**

**Sinestro:**** aka former Green Lantern. Later Yellow Lantern. Alien. Former mentor to Hal Jordan. Sinestro Corps leader. **

**Roman Sionis****:**** aka Black Mask. Human. Crime lord.**

**Slizzath****: aka Slizzath. Atlantean. Enchanter. Brother of Thar. **

**Hugo Strange:**** aka Hugo Strange. Human. Criminal.**

**Jervis Tetch:**** aka Mad Hatter. Human. Serial killer.**

**Unknown identity****: aka Bane. **

**Unknown identity:**** aka The Joker. Human. Serial killer.**

**Unknown identity****: aka Shado. Human. Assassin. **

**Unknown identity:**** Spectre. Needs a human host. Can take on any form. **

**Ursa:**** aka Ursa. Kryptonian. **

**Uxas****: aka Darkseid. **

**Lazlo Valentin:**** aka Professor Pyg. Human. **

**Slade Wilson:**** aka Deathstroke. Human. Hitman.**

**Sandra Wu-San:**** aka Lady Shiva. Human. Assassin.**

**Anthony "Tony" Zucco:**** aka Boss Zucco. Human. Mobster.**

**Victor Zsas:**** aka Mister Zsas. Human. Serial killer.**

**OC's**

**Any character that is **_**indented**_** or not on a list is an OC. **


	5. Chapter 5: Last Update?

**PLEASE READ!**

**This might be my last update.**

**I'm an agricultural education major. It's required that I take a power equipment class. Long story short, I got hurt in a freak accident in wielding. I accidently got flash burned. Basically, I could either go temporary blind or permanently blind within the next 48 hours. Thoughts and prayers are greatly appreciated. **

**I'm sorry that I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. College and life get in the way. I'll try to update soon… if I still have that option. If I do go blind, I'm not sure I can ever write again. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed, followed, and favorited my stories. I'm sorry if I never get the opportunity to finish anything. **


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Okay!

**I'm Okay!**

I'm okay, guys! I deeply appreciate all of your touching reviews and messages! I legit almost cried (I still lack the ability to produce tears) after logging on today and seeing what everyone had said. Thank you so much for all of your concern. Yall will never know how much it means to me. Hopefully, I answered all of you back. And thank you to M, Saiyufan, Nightwingsass, Adventure time, Temporary-lah, Judy, Michi, Wrenny, Kagomeo4, OllielovesDinah, TimDrake, and all of my other guests who commented. (Sorry if I missed anyone)

For those of you who want to know whether or not I went blind, the answer is yes. Apparently, I was extremely lucky. I only briefly lost my vision. The doctor said that it was a freaking miracle. Nonetheless, briefly being unable to see is probably the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. It's hit at like two in the morning. Your eyes feel as if they're on fire and someone is trying to cut them out with a dull knife. Yet, you see nothing. You're practically helpless and you don't know what's happening. It's horrifying. I didn't even have my family with me. Both my parents and my younger sister all had the flu so they couldn't even be with me. I was just glad I had my roommate and a few of my school friends. I'd never wish this fate upon anyone. It's that bad. But, I'm lucky and so blessed that God allowed me to keep my vision.

Unfortunately, I am still experiencing side effects like having to wear sunglasses all day, the inability to produce tears, not being able to look at a computer screen, TV, or phone for more than ten minutes, not having direct eye contact with direct light, headaches, and blurry vision. But, I survived! Yay!

And yall are probably going to get a few chapters about some of the characters going blind. I'll try to update all of my stories asap!


	7. Chapter 7: Caught in the Act

**Bruce and Tommy are 7. Ollie is 5. Lex is 10. **

**Chapter 7: Caught in the Act**

**Bruce's POV**

Tommy and I stood together and watched all of the adults talking together. Lex was bullying Oliver. I moved to stop him before Tommy held me back.

He shook his head and said, "Don't get in the middle of it. If Oliver can't defend himself then he deserves whatever happens to him."

I shook my head and said, "That's not right. My father says we should stand up for those who can't protect themselves."

"My father says we need to crush the ones beneath our feet like ants."

Before I could reply, I noticed some girl come walking in. Her party dress wasn't like the other girls. She had short black hair and a little bit of dirt was smeared across her face. None of the adults noticed her. But, none of the adults ever notice any of us.

"Who's she?"

Tommy turned around and narrowed his eyes. We watched her silently weave in and out amongst the crowds. She paused when she reached the dessert table a few feet away from where we were. She glanced around casually before stuffing a few desserts into the pockets of her dress.

Tommy reached out and grabbed her wrist. She narrowed her eyes before punching him in the face. Tommy let her go and started screaming. The girl disappeared into the crowd as all the adults crowded around Tommy. I could see blood dripping down his nose as I slipped past them to follow the girl. It wasn't long before some of the adults started screaming about missing jewelry.

I slipped out of the ballroom of the hotel where the gala was being held to see her open the door leading to the roof. I hurried after her. I pushed open the door to the roof and stepped out. Looking around, I found no one. I spun around as the door closed.

She had her arms crossed as she leaned against the door and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Did you steal the jewelry too?" I asked.

"And if I did?"

"You have to return it. Stealing is bad."

She smiled and moved closer. She began to circle me before asking, "What's your name?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Hmm… That's nice."

As she continued to circle me, I asked, "Why'd you hit Tommy?"

"He's an asshole."

"That's a bad word."

She stopped moving and gave me a smile before she began walking again. She eventually came to a stop again, looked me straight in the eye and asked, "Well, dontcha wanna know my name?"

"You won't tell me."

"I might if you close your eyes."

I stared at her before asking, "If I do, will you return what you took?"

"Maybe."

I nodded before squeezing my eyes shut. For like a minute nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked behind me when she called out, "By Bruce!"

I gasped when the door to the roof slammed shut and locked itself behind her.

"Wait!" I yelled, tugging on the door. "Hey! Come back!"

**********Break**********

**Alfred's POV**

I arrived at the gala to see more than Master Thomas along with his wife in shear panic. I immediately parked the car and ran to them. They hurried over to me and announced, "Alfred! It's just terrible! Several expensive pieces of jewelry including my pearls are missing! And Bruce is missing!"

"Master Bruce is missing! Where all have you checked? Was there anything out of the ordinary? Have any threats been made against you recently? Have you checked all possible exits?" I exclaimed.

They both stared at me, unsure of exactly what to say. I slowly inhaled before exhaling. I calmly asked, "Show me what room you were in."

Master Thomas said, "Alfred, we've already called the police and they're handling it. They'll find our jewelry and Bruce."

"I'm sure they will. Now, please show me to where this event took place."

**********Break***********

"Has anyone searched the roof?" I asked Officer Gordon.

"Officer Downsworth," the man replied.

"If you would be so kind as to point him out to me, I'd gratefully appreciate it."

I thanked him as he pointed the officer in question out to me. I approached the man and asked, "Pardon the intrusion but I was told you were responsible for searching the roof and upper levels of this fine establishment."

"Yeah so?"

"Did you actually do your duty?"

"Look man, we'll find the jewelry-"

"I'm talking about finding a seven year old child!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and snapped, "Yeah, yeah. We'll find the kid too, alright? Now, let me get back to my work."

I am truly concerned for Gotham's "finest." Not believing the man, I decided to find the young master myself. I first climbed the stairs to the roof and paused when I reached the door leading out onto the roof. Is that crying I hear?

Opening the door, I was met by the sight of a small child, huddled on the ground, crying. I immediately rushed towards him and pulled him into my arms.

"A-alfred," he sniffed.

"It's alright, lad. You're safe now," I promised, lugging him onto my hip.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face into my shoulder. I transported back into the ballroom where his parents were still being questioned by the police. They both looked over at me as I entered. Bruce's mother immediately took the child from me as Master Thomas frowned.

He walked over and reached into his son's pocket to extract an expensive strand of pearls belonging to his wife.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne, what is this?" the man asked calmly.

"M-mommy's n-necklace," Master Bruce sniffed.

"Why did you have it? Where are the other valuables and jewels?"

"S-she took t-them."

Master Thomas' voice rose as he snapped, "Who took them?"

"I… I don't know her name… Tommy saw her!"

"He never said anything about a girl. He said you hit him and ran off."

"He's lying! She hit him!"

Master Thomas didn't say anything. He merely took the boy from his wife and dragged him out into the hallway. I took a step forward before her hand came to a stop on my arm. She smiled at me and said, "Thank you for finding Bruce."

"You're welcome… Surely, you don't believe that Master Bruce would do anything of the sort, do you?" I asked.

She merely shrugged and replied, "I don't know Alfred."

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

Tiptoeing down the halls, I quietly crept down the stairs of the manor. I slowly reached the front door and turned the handle only to jump as Alfred called out, "Going somewhere, Master Bruce?"

I spun around to see him watching me with his arms crossed.

"I'm running away. Don't try to stop me."

"Really? You forgot to pack a bag and take some money. And where is your jacket?"

I shrugged and scuffed my shoe along the flooring. Keeping my eyes on the floor, I wiped my noose with my sleeve. Alfred suddenly reached out and lightly popped my arm. I glared at him as he said, "We do not wipe our noses on our sleeves. We use either a handkerchief or a tissue."

I didn't say anything. I just stood there for a minute before asking, "Aren't you going to tell Mommy and Daddy?"

"No. They're asleep. I figured we'd go have a talk in the kitchen over cookies and hot cocoa."

I though it over for a minute before nodding. I followed him to the kitchen and took a seat on the bar. Alfred put a few freshly baked cookies on a plate and set them in front of me. A few minutes later, a steaming mug of hot chocolate was set down beside the plate of untouched cookies.

"They hate me, Alfred."

"Your parents don't hate you."

"They do. They didn't believe me about what happened. They think I stole stuff and hit Tommy but that girl did all of it. Why'd she frame me and why'd Tommy lie?"

"Perhaps the young lady needed the money and your 'friend' cannot simply admit to the fact that a girl got the best of him."

I shrugged. Alfred reached out and laid his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him smiling at me. He said, "I believe you. Now finish your snack and get back into bed, alright?"

"Okay… Hey Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Thank you for believing me."

"I'll always believe you."


	8. Chapter 8: Checkmate

**Bruce is 8. **

**Chapter 8: Checkmate**

**Bruce's POV**

"The point of the game is to estimate your opponents next move, son."

I watched as Dad moved the pawn on the chessboard and waited for Alfred to make his next move. Dad praised Alfred's next move with his knight while I just sat there dying of boredom.

"Bruce, are you even paying attention?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Dad."

"Make sure that you do. You should always be able to guess your opponent's next move no matter what game you're playing, Bruce. It could save your life one day."

"Your father is right, Master Bruce. Chess is more than just a game," Alfred replied.

Alfred's piece moved along the board and captured Dad's pawn. Dad scowled as he analyzed the board. I then asked if I could invite Tommy over. Alfred frowned while Dad told me to ask Mom.

**********Break**********

Tommy and I played Clue Jr. He instantly grew frustrated and flipped the board over after I'd correctly guessed who ate the chocolate cake. Tommy wasn't exactly the nicest loser.

"This game is stupid!" he yelled.

My eyes immediately went to the bruises on his arm as he ranted. I asked him about it. He immediately pulled his sleeve down and shrugged the question off. Tommy then said we should just watch TV instead.

We ended up watching some detective show. The old movie showed some guy cutting the brake line to the witness's car. Tommy's eyes widened as he turned the volume up. The witness died instantly in the car crash. The murderer almost got away with it but the detective caught him at the end.

**********Break**********

"Did you have your bath?" Mom asked.

"Yes, Mom. I brushed my teeth too."

"Good," she answered.

After crawling into bed, she tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. Alfred then rushed in. He immediately said he needed to speak with Mom about something important. They stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind them. I crept out of bed and pressed my ear aginst the door.

"Madame, the Elliots were involved in a car crash about an hour ago. Their brake lines were cut. Master Thomas has them both in surgery. He's fighting for their lives."

"Is Tommy okay!" I exclaimed as I threw the door open.

"Bruce, what did we say about eavesdropping!" Mom chided.

I ignored her and looked to Alfred, who replied, "He was not involved in the accident."

Looking back over at Mom, I asked, "Can I see him?"

** ********Break**********

Mom, Alfred, and I were led to a waiting room in the hospital. Tommy sat perfectly still in a chair with no emotion on his face. Mom left us alone with Alfred close by to check to see if there was any news yet.

"Don't worry, Tommy. My dad's going to save your parents."

Out of nowhere, he leapt to his feet and shoved me against the wall. He yelled, "Don't say that!"

Alfred dragged Tommy away from me and forced him back into a chair. Alfred told Tommy to calm down immediately. I just stared at them with wide eyes as Mom came back in. She walked over and knelt down in front of Tommy. She took his hand and handed him a tissue.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Your father didn't make it… Your mother is going to be fine though."

Tommy's left eye twitched as he shoved her away and went straight for me. He flew across the room at me only to be intercepted by Alfred.

Tommy screamed, "This is your fault! I'll get even! You're gonna pay, Bruce! You're going to pay for this!" before Alfred dragged him out the door.

Mom came over and hugged me. I hugged her back and asked if Tommy was going to be alright.

"Of course, baby. He's just… upset right now. I'm sure he didn't mean those nasty things."

**********Break**********

**Alfred's POV**

Three days later, Master Bruce had fallen into a somber state after losing his only friend. The young Elliot was carted off to a mental institution for children after speaking to the psychoanalyst. It broke Mrs. Elliot's heart to make the decision for her only child but it was for the best. Besides, the poor woman now resides in a rehabilitation center after losing her legs. She'd be unable to care for the poor boy.

I set the tea tray before Master Thomas as his wife walked in to join him. I moved to leave them alone but stopped when she called me back.

"Alfred, does Bruce seem a bit down to you?"

"Yes, Madame. The lad has just lost his only friend."

She and her husband swapped sad glances. Master Thomas commented about trying his hardest to save Mister Elliot. Madame just patted his hand in solace and agreed with him.

"Perhaps the young master just needs something to take his mind off the ordeal. What about a trip to the theater to see that Zorro film the lad's been dying to see?" I suggested.

"Excellent idea, Alfred!" Master Thomas praised.


End file.
